


Regarding Franklyn

by chapscher



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Franklyn this one goes out for you, M/M, breath play, but explicit things with those pairings are discussed in detail, hannibal/will not explicit, psychopath bonding, psychopath problems, some moments that can be interpreted as dub-con, tobias/franklyn not explicit, unsafe breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: Hannibal gets a chance to properly meet Franklyn’s murderous best friend, Tobias. Tobias comes over and restrings Hannibal’s harpsichord and they discuss their feelings towards their closest friends. Then Tobias “restrings Hannibal’s harpsichord.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the Hannibal fandom. Franklyn is adorable and I needed about five episodes of Hannibal and Tobias being murder pals. My Hannibal blog is hungry-chapscher dot tumblr dot com. Sign up for hopefully more of this.

There was something beautiful about the latest murder. It was a design that Hannibal envied in every respect and echoed the artful display of his own work. The trombonist’s death and exquisite mutilation seemed to have awakened something in everyone.  Franklyn was drawing himself closer and seemed to be even more on edge than usual. And Will was moved by the sound he had imagined being pulled from the musician’s throat. Despite the dogs and fly fishing and at time quite rude aspects of Will’s personality, he did have an appreciation for high art.

Perhaps that’s why Hannibal kept him around.

Franklyn leaned forward and wrung his hands. Hannibal stopped toying with his pad and pen and their eyes met. He would have to do something about Franklyn’s curiosity in him, but not now.

“Doctor,” Franklyn started, “what do I do about Tobias?”

“I recommend talking to him. Perhaps being direct will allow him to be open with you and will ease your anxieties.”

Franklyn coughed out a laugh. “I can’t do that. What am I going to say? ‘Hi, Tobias. Say, did you happen to kill that trombonist, cut open his throat, and play him like a cello?’”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to accuse him of this. I don’t want him to have done it. I want to be wrong about this. I don’t want to go to the police. And if he did kill… he’s my friend. Even if he did, I don’t want things to change between us.”

Hannibal sat back and crossed his legs, resting the pad on his knee. Although Franklyn and Will had their very different coping methods and interpretations of the world around them, Hannibal couldn’t help but to see some parallels between them. Particularly how they were both drawn to “psychopaths” as Franklyn put it.

A distasteful term.

He had hoped that Will would answer questions similarly to Franklyn. Perhaps not as explicitly – Will did keep his cards very close to his chest – but it could reflect what he was thinking. Franklyn to Tobias. Will to Hannibal.

“You don’t want to change this friendship you have between you,” Hannibal clarified.

Franklyn nodded. “Yeah. In fact, I think it could get stronger. I think that, if he did do it, that I could help him. That he could get better and know that I’ll be there for him every step of the way.”

It was therapeutic for both of them, perhaps more for Hannibal than it was for Franklyn. He imagined Will discovering everything he had done. Would Will want to comfort him? Could he hide what he found from the FBI in order to try to “help” Hannibal? Hannibal imagined repenting just to see how affectionate Will could be towards him.

He had imagined many things about how that inevitable conversation would happen.

“This dedication you have towards Tobias is quite poetic, Franklyn. I only hope it is not misplaced.”

“I hope so too.”

“Would you do this for your other friends or is Tobias special in this regard?”

Franklyn looked away and wrung his hands again. “I don’t really have any other friends. I mean, compared to how I feel towards Tobias. Everyone kind of feels like an acquaintance compared to him. Erm, I mean, except for you, Doctor.”

“Do you love him?”

Hannibal had surprised himself with the question but he didn’t make any amendments to it as he waited for the answer. He had done something similar about a month ago when he asked if Franklyn desired Tobias sexually. Franklyn refused, but Hannibal had a feeling that he wasn’t being entirely truthful about it. What he wanted to know, what Hannibal needed to know, was if someone remotely like Will would physically desire his best friend. It was something Hannibal was wrestling with himself. What he felt for Will. What he wanted.

Franklyn laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Hannibal asked, unable to hide the harsh edge to the question.

“It’s not. It’s just that…” He laughed again and ran his hands over his face. “I never really thought of it as ‘love’ before.”

“The devotion and affection you described to me seems to reflect a definite level of emotional and spiritual attachment that I would describe as ‘love.’ Although you may have another word for it.”

“No, I like that. Love. Not physical – well, maybe not physical – but still strong. Resounding within me. I… I never considered that about our relationship.”

“‘Maybe not physical’?”

Franklyn’s cheeks flushed as he tried to make himself smaller in his chair. “I… erm… do you remember when you asked me a few weeks ago if I thought of Tobias sexually?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I hadn’t. Not until then.” Franklyn looked up, waiting for Hannibal to say something but he stayed silent. “After our session I went home and started wondering ‘Hey, what if I did want him sexually?’ And so I tried… erm… I tried thinking of him while I… erm… while I touched myself.”

“You fantasized about Tobias while you masturbated?”

“Yes. It was… different. Not bad different. But different. Kinda weird because I know he doesn’t think of me that way. But I admit I’ve done it quite a few times since we first talked about it.”

“You know he doesn’t think of you in a sexual manner? Did you discuss this with him?”

“No! No. God, no. I just… I mean, look at me. I’m not really comfortable asking anyone about sex and sexuality, let alone someone who I am sort of attracted to. It’s best to let sleeping dogs lie, I think. He’s out of my league anyways.”

Hannibal shrugged. “Perhaps. But if it’s something you both want then the experience could be exceptionally rewarding.”

Franklyn’s face lit up. “Really? You think he’d want to? Because I was thinking about when you met him at the concert and he did seem kind of annoyed that I saw you there. I didn’t think of it until a few days ago, but what if he was annoyed because he was jealous? What if he thinks that he needed to compete with you for my attention that night?”

As Hannibal remembered it, Tobias absolutely did have to compete with him for Franklyn’s attention. He checked his watch and stood, setting the pad and pen aside. Their hour was up and he wasn’t in the mood for hearing Franklyn confess his attraction towards him as well. That was already blatantly obvious.

“Talk to Tobias,” Hannibal reiterated as he led Franklyn to the door.

“About the murder or about sex?”

“Whichever one you feel is most pressing.”

 

 

 

If Hannibal wasn’t already so taken with Will he would have said that Tobias was a man after his own heart. And he just still might be depending on if Will is interested in discovering just how far their relationship could go. At first Will was a good insight into the FBI, but he had quickly turned into the object of Hannibal’s fantasies. He was exceptionally handsome and they had grown closer over the past few months.

If only he could direct Will’s fantasies as easily as he could Franklyn’s.

Tobias’ home and string shop was a modest, handsome building. Now that Hannibal approached it he wondered why he had never come here before. It seemed so obvious in retrospect. A violinist who made his own instruments and tans his own strings. Even if Tobias wasn’t what Franklyn thought he was Hannibal would at least have someone he could appreciate the arts with.

But for once, he thought, Franklyn’s intuition just might be right.

When Hannibal opened the door to the Chordophone Strings Shop and Studio the most beautiful concerto spilled out into the winter air. He quickly dampened the bell on the door and listened. Each note had a dark resonance that no steel string or recording could ever capture. It was consuming and lifting and undeniably exquisite.

Hannibal approached an array of cellos as he listened. He leaned in close and breathed the strings. Catgut had a distinct smell, earthy and with a slight suggestion of decay. These were real, although he doubted that the source of the material was the traditional horse or sheep.

The playing stopped and Tobias walked in. There was something in his expression that spoke of a silent acknowledged understanding between them. He was expecting Hannibal.

“I didn’t hear you ring the bell,” Tobias said as he set his violin down on the counter.

“I didn’t want you to stop playing. Was it an original composition?”

“Something I’ve been writing.” His eyes met Hannibal’s. “You’re Franklyn’s therapist, aren’t you? Dr. Lecter?”

“I am.” Hannibal looked Tobias over. His clothes were handsomely laid on him, everything tailored and polished. He was tall, slender, and had intensely dark eyes. “And you are Tobias, correct? Franklyn’s good friend.”

Tobias chuckled as he ran his long fingers over a coil of catgut. “‘Good friend’, yes.”

“You’re laughing.”

“No, you’re right. ‘Good friend’ is right. I’m sorry, Franklyn and I are at a point when we are trying to discover what the other wants. Are you offering me insight from his therapy?”

“Of course not. That would be in breach of doctor/patient confidentiality. I’m merely noting what I observed when I saw you together at the concert.”

Tobias scoffed. “From what I remember about the concert he seemed to be more taken with you than anything or anyone else there.”  

Hannibal smiled as he began shifting through the catgut displays. “Don’t take it too personally. Franklyn is hardly the first person to feel some sort of emotional attachment to his psychologist. And he won’t be the last.”

“As long as you have made it clear that you aren’t interested in pursuing him back.”

Hannibal couldn’t help but to glance away from the displays and back to Tobias. “Do I detect a note of jealousy in your tone?”

Tobias cleared his throat and hung up his bow behind the counter. “I plan on bringing him with me to the symphony next month. I would rather have him focus on the performance as opposed to looking for you in the audience.”

“I’ll speak to him about the proper distance in the doctor/patient relationship when I see him next week.” Hannibal ran his fingertips over the cello standing next to the counter. “Although I suppose the symphony will have to be delayed until they find a new trombonist.”

“Shame about what happened to him. Although, Douglas Wilson was due to retire.”

“Someone made sure of that. But yet I don’t think that the symphony will suffer in his absence, do you?”

Tobias and Hannibal’s eyes locked and it was as if each man stared into his own reflection. Alone in the strings shop they were able to acknowledge a truth about the other that neither was ready to articulate just yet. They saw and were seen and neither felt exposed. However, they were still strangers to each other, even though their histories filled the air around them like hundreds of moths rushing to the light.

Tobias spoke. “The brass section certainly won’t be worse off.”

A barely visible smile appeared on Hannibal’s lips. He knew what Tobias just saw and he didn’t even bat an eye at it.

How long had he been waiting to find someone like this?

“What brings you here, Doctor?”

He would have to tell Bedelia that a new man has entered his life.

Hannibal straightened his back, standing tall but still notably shorter than the imposing younger man who stood before him. “My harpsichord needs new strings. It’s making an awful noise. Perhaps you could help?”

Tobias shook his head and smiled. “Of course you have a harpsichord.”

“I will pay you handsomely for your services.” Hannibal searched Tobias’ expression and saw that he will still need some more convincing. “I’ll make you dinner. Three courses.”

Tobias set his violin aside with several others. “As charming as ever. I’m afraid you’ve made me an offer I can’t refuse, Doctor. Your dinner parties are talked about for months after the fact. I know you are aware of how high my expectations are.”

“I welcome the challenge. And if it’s alright with you, I would like to get started as quickly as possible.”

Tobias reached under the counter and pulled out several coils of catgut. He ran his thumb along the long thin cable, turning it in his hands as he smiled at the doctor.

“Then I shall collect my strings and tuning fork right away.”

Hannibal looked around the small shop. “You don’t have any lessons this evening?”

“Luckily for you,” Tobias said as he pulled on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. “My otherwise scheduled student had his final lesson last week. And luckily for you…” He slipped on his gloves and picked up the catgut. “My otherwise scheduled student had his final lesson last week.”

 

 

 

Hannibal leaned against the kitchen counter and closed his eyes, listening as the harpsicord was slowly tuned in the next room. A note was hit over and over, the pitch slowly reaching its final resting place. Behind closed eyes Hannibal imagined Tobias’ strong hands in the delicate interior of the instrument. His fingers would close around the tuning key and slowly turn the screw. How many lives had come to meet this end? To be torn apart and opened and stretched into long beautiful cables, pulled taut and made to sing whatever Tobias dictated. Otherwise forgettable people converted into eternal servants of music itself.

The clams were finally opening on the stovetop. Sausage hissed and darkened next to it. The body in the pan. The blood in the sauce. They seemed so temporary in comparison. Hannibal sighed and returned his attention to the bread pudding he was assembling. He wondered how many people truly appreciated all the effort that Tobias went through.

The repetitive notes stopped as a familiar concerto was lifted from the harpsicord into the air. Hannibal smiled to himself as he garnished the plates with fresh cut fruit. Perhaps there could be something between them. A friendship. Something else? An understanding, at least.

The music stopped and Tobias stepped into the kitchen as Hannibal started on the rice.

“It smells wonderful,” he said. “What are we having?”

“Crab stuffed with a mussel and sausage pilau with a side of cubed zucchini and served with olives, pearl onions, and cherry tomatoes.” 

“Do you eat this extravagantly every day?”

“Only when there’s cause for celebration,” Hannibal said as he poured them each a glass of wine. “And finally being able to speak with you is certainly deserving of celebration.”

Tobias took the glass and considered the drink for a moment before setting it down on the counter. “I have the feeling that you aren’t this genial just because of your new harpsicord strings.”

“But I do know what the strings are made of.”

Tobias couldn’t help but to crack a smile. “And I know what that sausage is made of.”

“So we do have an understanding?”

“Of course.”

Hannibal sipped half of his wine and tilted the rest into the pot of rice. “From what I have seen in my glimpses into the FBI, there are very few people in positions similar to ours that appreciate the fine arts. I see many of them as wasteful. Only marginally aware of a world beyond their petty motives.”

“Driven by greed and lust.”

“Exactly. And while we keep a level of refinement, subtlety, and craftsmanship to what we do, we go unrecognized so that we may continue. I do not regret my actions in this respect, but it has led to an exceptionally lonely life.”

Tobias nodded thoughtfully as he sipped his drink. “Those who would understand what we do in private could never understand our public lives. I mean, I have planned on killing Franklyn but there are times when I would much rather groom him, if you know what I mean. Take him to the opera and tell him about what I do. I tested the waters with that last week and he didn’t seem to be appalled by me, but perhaps a little concerned.”

“Don’t kill Franklyn.” Hannibal turned up the burner and watched as steam formed against the glass lid, his fingertips resting on the burner. “I have someone I’m grooming as well. He has extensive knowledge of the FBI. Incredibly empathetic. Perhaps a little rough around the edges, but he knows quality work when he sees it. I’ve been dropping hints for a while now, hopefully soon I’ll be able to be straightforward with him.”

“You live dangerously.” Tobias ran his fingertips along the rim of the glass, not looking at Hannibal as he continued. “He must be exceptionally handsome. For you to risk that much.”

“He is.”

“Do you want to sleep with him?”

Hannibal stopped paying attention to the rice and looked up at Tobias. He was serious. Several answers came to mind, but they all blurred together and left Hannibal mute. In the second it took him to regain his composure he had already given Tobias his answer.

Hannibal gave him a half-smile. “Do you want to sleep with Franklyn?”

“I asked you first, Doctor.”

Hannibal nodded thoughtfully took the rice off the burner and covered the pot. “I have considered what sexual intimacy would be like with him,” he said. “It’s something that I would be willing to pursue if he desired it.”

Tobias nodded and watched as Hannibal poured himself another glass of wine. “I’m not sure what I want from Franklyn – if I should want anything from him. I've been very consistent in the grooming regimen. Adding in this new variable might make him do something reckless.”

“Or it might make him more forgiving when he finally understands what it is you do.”

The crab shell clicked against the counter as Hannibal prepared to stuff it with the pilau. Tobias watched as their plates were filled and garnished.

“I'd like to ask you a question, Dr. Lecter,” Tobias said as Hannibal set their bread in an ornate basket made of leaves and a long black horn. “And if it is too base, too out of line, I want you to tell me.”

“Are you about to be rude, Tobias?”

“Maybe.”

Tobias stepped around the counter to Hannibal’s side. There was a long pause as he waited until Hannibal had finished arranging the plates. He glanced over Hannibal’s shoulder at the elegant dinner he had prepared. Hannibal stopped as he felt the warmth of Tobias' body beside him. The exotic scent of his cologne and the maple sawdust of half-constructed violins hung in the air between them.

“What do you imagine doing to him?” Tobias asked. “Sexually, I mean.”

Hannibal turned and Tobias was much closer than he had anticipated. Neither man stepped away from the other as Hannibal stared up into cold dark eyes. Tobias’ hand rested on the counter, his tall powerful frame threatening to surround Hannibal.

“That is a very personal matter, Tobias,” Hannibal said, not moving or looking away.

“I just want to know if people like us have… normal sexual desires.”

“That is entirely dependent on what you personally would define as ‘normal’ sexual behavior.”

Tobias's hand curled into a tight fist on the counter. He bit at his lip and looked away in thought. “Whenever I try to think about having sex with anyone I imagine strangling them in the middle of it. Making them bleed. If Franklyn survives in my fantasy, he does only barely. Only then would I want to be gentle with him, and only to hear him whimper. But if I did that… I don’t know if he could forgive me.” He took a deep breath as he focused his attention on Hannibal again. “Do you have this problem, Dr. Lecter? Do you see yourself devouring him before you've even finished?”

Hannibal leaned back against the counter and for a split second considered reaching for the knife block before Tobias could.

“No,” he answered. “I have always kept those particular fantasies separate.”

“What do you imagine doing to him?”

“I find myself more aroused by the thought of him doing things to me.”

Tobias gave Hannibal a crooked smile. “You don’t strike me as the type who would take a passive role in the bedroom.”

Hannibal smiled back. “Hardly. The real pleasure comes from knowing that I drove him to a point where he had no choice but to act upon the desires I planted. I want him to think it was entirely his idea. I may even make him think that he hurt me in the throes of passion. Then in the afterglow he would beg for forgiveness, clinging on my every breath until I grant it to him. Every movement I make, no matter how subtle, will be noted and remembered by him. And that, Tobias, is the kind of control I want to take.”

Hannibal looked up at Tobias, who had not stepped any closer or further away. The icy veil that once influenced all of his features had lifted and now a dark intensity lingered behind his eyes. He reached up and held Hannibal’s jaw between long fingers. Hannibal gripped at the kitchen counter as Tobias leaned down and kissed him. It was bruising at first as they fought for control, but Hannibal soon surrendered.

If anything, he wanted to know what would happen.

Tobias let go of Hannibal’s jaw and slipped his hand back to gasp at and tug his hair. Another arm wrapped around his waist and gently lifted Hannibal away from the counter.

“Well, Doctor,” Tobias said, breaking the kiss. “You drove me to it.”

Hannibal cracked a smile and leaned into Tobias. “If you are certain that Franklyn wouldn’t mind.”

“Mind? I’m sure that if Franklyn were here he would be enjoying every second of this.” He tugged on Hannibal’s hair, tilting his head back and exposing the soft pale skin of his neck. Tobias traced down his throat with his fingertips, his lips and teeth gently following. “Would yours mind?”

“If he has any inclination towards me in this manner he has not given me a very strong indication.”

“Do you plan on telling me his name?”

“Not particularly.” Hannibal bit back a gasp as Tobias traced a hand down the front of his body and unbuttoned his suit jacket. “It is nothing personal. He just happens to value his privacy and doesn’t discuss these matters as freely as Franklyn does.”

Tobias’ fingers hesitated at Hannibal’s belt before he decided to finish stripping him of his suit jacket instead. “I… I want to know if I can.”

“If you can what?”

“Have sex with someone without killing them. Without… without wanting to make them bleed.”

“Are you making a proposition?”

“We both need this, Doctor,” Tobias said as he slipped a hand under Hannibal’s waistcoat, caressing the small of his back. “I need someone who knows how I get when I get between the sheets with them. Someone who I won’t have to kill because I have scared them away. And you… you need someone to drag you down off this high horse.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You have _Leda and the Swan_ as a centerpiece in your dining room. I saw it when I was re-stringing your harpsicord. Also, you have a harpsicord.” He closed his mouth over Hannibal’s before the doctor had a chance to respond. “Besides, you imagine this mystery interest of yours doing things to you. Tell me, when’s the last time a man dominated you in bed?”

Hannibal opened and closed his mouth a few times, getting dangerously close to blushing. Hannibal’s sexual partners were few and far between, most of them were impressionable young men who were looking for something casual after the opera before they returned to the university. None stayed. He didn’t want them to.

“I admit,” he finally responded, fingers wrestling with the buttons on Tobias’ waistcoat. “It has been a while for me.”

“You want to be receptive to him, don’t you?” Tobias pulled Hannibal close and left a bruising kiss under his right ear. “You say you want him to think he hurt you, but it defeats the purpose if he actually does.”

“My tolerance for pain is higher than you realize.”

Tobias’ eyes narrowed and a pleased grin unfurled across his lips. “I plan to put that to the test.”

 

 

 

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?”

Hannibal pulled away from Tobias’ lips, flushed and breathless. Tobias was absolutely right, it has been too long since he had been with someone. They had pulled each other into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. That alone was more of an act of surrender than Hannibal anticipated it would be. After all, Will did have a habit of showing up unannounced. If he would see him…

Tobias shoved Hannibal onto the bed. “You and I both know that I didn’t come up here to just kiss you.”

“I suppose not,” Hannibal said as he watched Tobias loosen his tie. “Although if you are doing this as an exercise in self-control we are not off to the best start.”

“Take your clothes off, Doctor.”

Hannibal smiled to himself as he opened his waistcoat and undid the knot of his tie. Tobias’ clothes fell into a pile on the floor, exposing more of his smooth, dark skin. A moment later Hannibal found himself pinned to the mattress, Tobias almost completely nude on top of him.

“You’re taking too long,” he said, his voice commanding as he opened Hannibal’s shirt. He pushed it back over his shoulders, making sure it held the doctor’s arms in place behind him.

Hannibal shifted until his head was finally resting on a pillow while Tobias’ fingers dexterously opened the fly of his slacks.

“You are asking for a significant amount of control,” Hannibal said. “How you feel that Franklyn would respond to this?”

“We haven’t gotten to the point where I’m afraid of him rejecting me.” Tobias pulled down Hannibal’s trousers and groped his bulging erection through his briefs. “And I thought you wanted to learn how to give up control. What if yours becomes even more forceful than I am?” He took a deep breath as he looked down at Hannibal. “Do you not want to do this?”

“No, I do. I do,” Hannibal said.

“Then stop asking about Franklyn. He’s not here right now.” Tobias kissed Hannibal’s chest and worked his way up until he was sucking along his jawline. “Unless you plan to film this for him. I think it would be very therapeutic.”

“Although if you are as rough as you say you are it just might confirm his fears. You don’t plan on cutting me open, do y-”

Hannibal was stopped mid-sentence as Tobias’ mouth finally caught his. Tobias reached behind Hannibal and gently freed him from the tangled shirt that bound him. They allowed their bodies to meld into each other as they kissed. Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him, caressing soft skin and gripping at muscle.

“Or perhaps,” Tobias said against Hannibal’s mouth. “Perhaps if we film this we should send it to yours. Let him see how submissive you can get.”

Long fingers tangled into Hannibal’s hair and pulled hard. Hannibal barely reacted, only letting his head gently roll back to expose his neck to Tobias again.

“I prefer my lovers to be more vocal, Dr. Lecter” he said as he slipped a hand down and began stroking Hannibal through what was left of his clothes.

Hannibal arched into the touch and bit back a moan. “Before or after you begin dismembering them?”

“Preferably throughout.” Tobias sucked a dark mark onto Hannibal’s chest before he looked up at him. “Even if I don’t tear you apart tonight I still want it to be perfectly clear that you are my instrument.” He closed his mouth over Hannibal’s again and began to grind his erection against Hannibal’s thigh. “Turn around.”

Tobias climbed off of him and rummaged in the discarded clothes left beside the bed. Hannibal sat up and watched. Tobias’ lean body was bent over, his long fingers searching tightly woven fabric. He listened to the hum of the street. Part of him wanted Will to barge in and hear him with another man. Would he be jealous? Would he demand more information if Hannibal was pointedly vague about Tobias? Would it embolden him?

Hannibal turned to lie on his stomach. He propped himself up on a pillow, closed his eyes, and waited. There was a knife he kept in the nightstand in case of emergencies. It was there in the off-chance that anyone he brought home discovered who he really was. Part of him wanted to use it on Tobias.

He glanced over as Tobias returned to the bed and straddled his hips. The bed sank under his weight, jostling Hannibal just slightly. Out of the corner of his eye Hannibal could see a condom and lube packet now resting beside them. Tobias massaged Hannibal’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck.

“You’re certainly a more handsome instrument than Wilson was.”

Hannibal rested his cheek on the pillow and closed his eyes. “Did you use our former trombonist this way before playing him on stage?”

“God no. I may have some unorthodox sexual desires, but he was not a part of them.”

Tobias’ hands worked their way down to caress the small of Hannibal’s back. Fingers hooked Hannibal’s briefs and tugged them down, exposing the doctor’s backside to the cool winter air that hung in the bedroom. He sucked a dark mark onto Hannibal’s shoulder, pulling a soft moan out of him.

“You’re tempting me to use your mouth, Dr. Lecter. A rather dangerous proposition given your… appetites.”

“If this is to be a trial for Franklyn then I suggest you do whatever comes naturally. He seems more than eager to pleasure you.”

Tobias laughed softly against Hannibal’s skin. “You are far too perceptive.” He bit Hannibal on the neck and closed his eyes as he listened to another moan. “That’s how I imagine it starting. He's on his knees in front of me, so eager but obediently waiting for me to make the next move.”

He reached around and gently rested his thumb against Hannibal’s soft, defined lips. Hannibal gasped as his mouth was guided open.

“I would part his lips and stroke myself. All the while looking into his large brown eyes. And when I feel him about to speak, I'll take it out of my pants and shove it into his mouth before he even has the chance to see it.”

Hannibal moaned as Tobias dug his arousal into his hip and sucked another mark onto him.

“I would pull his hair and watch as I disappear into him. His warm wet tongue gliding against me.”

Tobias stopped stroking along Hannibal’s body and reached up, pulling his hair. Hands manipulating hair and lips, Tobias began to possessively grind against Hannibal. A trembling gasp breathed over Tobias’ thumb as he arched into the touch.

“And I would guide him,” Tobias continued, moving his hips as he tightened his grip. “I would guide him to take it deeper and deeper until I am scraping against the back of his throat. I want to hear him choke on me, to see his eyes water.”

Tobias’ hand moved from Hannibal’s lips to his neck. Air was slowly cut off as Tobias began to strangle the man beneath him. Hannibal remained still, barely able to breathe.

“And then I would hold him there. And when I pull out of him he would be shaking and gasping for breath.”

He let go of Hannibal and the doctor and fell onto the pillow beneath him, breaths strained and ragged. Warm hands stroked down Hannibal’s back and Tobias smiled to himself before lifting Hannibal’s hips and spreading his legs a little further. Breaths were still shallow as Tobias slicked up two fingers and prodded them into Hannibal.

“That’s when I'd bend him over and claim him.”

Hannibal moaned, gripping at the pillow in anticipation for what he knew would follow. Tobias pressed in deep, stroking him in ways that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“What do you want yours to do to you, Dr. Lecter?” Tobias asked as he stroked himself and rolled on the condom. “You said he worked for the FBI. Does he cuff you?”

“Sometimes.” Hannibal still struggled to get his breath back. “Sometimes I like to picture him overwhelmed. He would open my belt, bend me over the kitchen counter and pull down my slacks and underwear. Our clothes would still be on when he penetrates me. It would be rough – food and knives falling off the counter.”

Tobias slipped in another finger and Hannibal moaned. “Does he do this despite knowing what you are?”

“In my fantasy? It is because of it.” Hannibal groaned, his cock already starting to leak with pre-cum. “He is overwhelmed and is hardly able to function under the overwhelming emotions that would consume him. He is betrayed and hurt and furious and at last he has an answer. And then it would only take the smallest suggestion. A coquettish glance. A smile. A slight bend to my body to let him know that I have wanted him since the moment I saw him.”

Tobias leaned down and kissed the small of Hannibal’s back. “You are a disturbing person, Dr. Lecter.”

“He has captured me in ways I have never experienced before.” Hannibal glanced over his shoulder. “As I'm sure Franklyn has done for you.”

“He just might have.”

Tobias pulled out his fingers and immediately replaced them with his cock. A strangled cry filled the room as Hannibal was penetrated deeper than he had been in years. Tobias moaned as he buried himself in Hannibal.

“You’re tight, Dr. Lecter,” Tobias said as his hands gripped hard enough to leave red marks on pale hips. “We’ll be here for a while if I plan on loosening you up.”

Hannibal gasped as each thrust sank into him. He arched his back and moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. Warm rough hands pinned him to the mattress and traced up his body until Tobias was pulling his hair again.

“Franklyn’s hair is longer,” Tobias said quietly as he set his rhythm. “That’s what I imagined first – tugging on that thick curly deep brown hair.”

A shaky breath spilled from Hannibal’s lips as he imagined lacing his fingers into Will's hair. The vision came to him in a flash before Tobias reached around and stroked his cock. He moaned, Tobias’ hands bringing him back to the mattress and the man he shared it with. The bedsprings creaked in protest under them and the headboard hit the wall.

“Franklyn,” Tobias gasped, his eyes closed. “God, tell me he would want this, Doctor. I know he tells you these things. Tell me what he wants.”

“He does. He… he wants…”

Hannibal tried to speak but words were starting to become hard to come by. He hadn’t anticipated that it would be so difficult to speak when Tobias was stuffed inside of him.

“You moan beautifully, Dr. Lecter.”

Tobias gripped Hannibal’s thighs and tried to press himself in even deeper. Hannibal moaned, his hand pressed against the headboard as he tried to prop himself up under Tobias. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and along his back. Each thrust reverberated up his spine, leaving his body in a series of grunts and cries.

“This is when I imagine doing it,” Tobias said, brushing his fingertips along the side of Hannibal’s neck. “With a cello end pin. I would dive it right through his throat.” He caressed Hannibal just above the waist. “Or I would use one of the violin carving knives.”

Short but sharp nails dug into Hannibal’s skin as he scratched the path his blade would take. There was a sharp ripping sound as Tobias’ nails tore the skin and left a red and bleeding streak across his side.

“I would dig the blade in deep,” he said, emphasizing his words with a thrust and another bleeding scratch on top of the first. “I have stabbed men in just the right place before – so that I puncture their lung. They’re beautiful when they are trying to breathe.”

Hannibal’s arms were about to give out when he saw a flash of blue and orange. His tie was wrapped around his neck and pulled tight by Tobias, who dug into Hannibal’s weakening body. His hands flew to his neck, trying to loosen the loop that tightened around his throat. Tobias pulled back hard and Hannibal was dragged to his knees, still filled by Tobias. A soundless cry formed on his lips as Tobias shifted within him and brushed against his prostate.

Tobias gripped Hannibal’s leaking cock. “Are you getting off on this?”

Hannibal slipped his fingertips under his tie and struggled for breath. Tobias leaned down and kissed Hannibal’s shoulder before loosening the tie just enough so he could breathe. Hands reached for Tobias, Hannibal coughing a few times before letting out a low groan.

“I’m close.” Hannibal lolled his head back against Tobias’ shoulder, moaning in want. “I’m so close, Will.”

 Another moan as Tobias pumped Hanibal’s cock. A warm chuckle hummed in his ear before Tobias gently licked along the shell-like curve and down his neck. Hannibal whimpered in his throat before he was choked again.

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you, Doctor?” Tobias said, tightening the tie in his hand.

“I’m s-”

“Don’t be.” Tobias pumped harder and Hannibal tried to thrust into his grip and back against him at the same time. “It’s sweeter knowing it’s not mine to take. Now let go.”

Hannibal cried out as he came, thick white ropes of his sex spilling onto the royal blue comforter. Tobias let go of the tie around Hannibal’s neck and kissed along his jaw, still stroking him as a second wave overcame him.

Tobias pulled out, turned Hannibal to face him, and kissed him deeply. Their lips met with probing tongues and sharp teeth. Hannibal grasped at him as they kissed, clinging to broad shoulders and warm skin.

“I’m not done with you, Hannibal.”

Tobias shoved the older man against the headboard, spread his legs, and impaled him once more. A filthy moan filled the room as Hannibal wrapped his legs around Tobias’ waist and reached back to grab the top of the headboard. Hannibal dragged him into another kiss, moaning into Tobias’ mouth as he rode him.

Tobias gathered the tie into his hand and choked Hannibal once more. With his other hand he scratched down Hannibal’s chest, leaving raised red marks in his nails’ wake.

“Franklyn,” he gasped, thrusts growing erratic. “My Franklyn.”

Hannibal looked over Tobias’ shoulder and saw his reflection in the mirror opposite the bed. His shoulders were covered in bruises and just under the tie there were dark red marks on his neck from when Tobias strangled him earlier. The tie tightened and his vision began to blur.

“Stop,” Hannibal said, but no sound emerged.

“I wanted to kill you since I first met you, Hannibal,” Tobias said. “When I saw the way he looked at you.” 

Hannibal put a hand on Tobias’ chest and tried to push away but his strength was already beginning to fail him. His cheeks stung.

“And I planned to.”

His lips grew numb.

“However.”

Tobias pulled the tie from Hannibal’s neck and threw it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Hannibal gasped and coughed for breath as Tobias cradled his head against his shoulder. Teeth sank into Hanibal’s neck, sucking and bruising.

“When I followed you out of town. Out of state. To a lonely road. To a bus yard…”

Tobias’ mouth caught Hannibal’s, fingers laced into silk-like hair. His pace slowed as he held Hannibal in place, nails dragging down his back. Hannibal pushed away again and Tobias broke the kiss, letting him catch his breath.

“I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw you do and do well,” Tobias whispered against Hannibal’s ear. “What you did so well.”

Hannibal gasped and moaned as the steady thrusts became more forceful. He gripped Tobias’ shoulder and leaned back against the headboard. A guttural groan resounded against his skin as Tobias climaxed. The rhythm between them slowed, Tobias’ breaths ragged in the aftershocks.

The bed creaked as Hannibal gently pushed Tobias onto his back. He gasped as Tobias slipped out of him, the two men lying side by side on the bed, catching their breath. He closed his eyes and listened, the room settling. The distinct smell of sex with a suggestion of blood hung in the air.

“I should put dinner in the oven,” Hannibal said as he sat up.  His voice was soft and hoarse. “I’m sure it’s already grown cold.”

“Wait.”

Tobias’ hand gently closed around Hannibal’s wrist. Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him.

“You haven’t told me if he would forgive me.”

“Franklyn?” He asked, bending over and collecting his clothes from the floor. “I’m not sure.”

“I need him to.”

Tobias sat up and draped his arms around Hannibal. He nuzzled the back of his neck, lightly kissing the bruises that were still forming. As he held him close Hannibal could see his own dried blood under Tobias’ fingernails.

“Were you trying to hold back, Tobias?”

“Yes.”

“Then he may not.” Hannibal brushed his hand over the scratch marks. He was still bleeding, but barely. “If you do to him what you did to me you would confirm his fears. He would go to the police.”

“I want them to try to catch me.”

“Being a fugitive is a difficult and frustrating life, Tobias. Especially for men with our tastes.” Hannibal pulled on his clothes before turning around to kiss Tobias tenderly on the lips. “If I were to run away again, I would much rather have someone to run with.”

“Are you offering?”

“I wouldn’t run with you.”

Hannibal walked over to the mirror and adjusted his hair and clothing, making sure his tie covered the bruises on his neck. Tobias threw away the condom and got dressed.

“But you would with Will?” he asked, zipping up his trousers.

“Of course. And if you want to run you should go with Franklyn.” Hannibal looked down at the stained comforter and stripped it from the bed. “That man would go to the ends of the earth with you. But you need to be straightforward with him about what it is you do.”

“I’m planning on it.”

Tobias tied his shoes and waited for Hannibal at the door. They were both exquisitely dressed and held themselves with such poise that it was almost as if nothing had happened. Tobias looked down at his nails as he fastened his cufflinks.

“This…” he said, cleaning out flecks of dried blood and scratched skin, “this helped.” He bent to kiss Hannibal as they stepped out of the bedroom together. “Thank you.”

“It was enlightening,” Hannibal offered as they descended the stairs and stepped into the kitchen once more. “And although it was not what I planned, it was certainly welcomed.”

The oven beeped and hummed to life under Hannibal’s hands as he set the two dishes within to warm up. Tobias stepped up behind him and kissed his neck.

“I’ll need this again,” he said, resting his cheek against Hannibal’s hair. “Before I see Franklyn.”

“Would you tell him about this?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal smiled as he turned to collect the wine glasses. He uncorked the wine once more and breathed in. A late harvest Vidal.

“He would enjoy that.”


End file.
